Magic Hag's Potion Shop of Horrors
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Introduction The Magic Hags' Potion Shop is a location in Majora's Mask. Situated in the forested area of the Woodfall region near the Woods of Mystery.[1] The Potion Shop naturally contains an assortment of odd potions, ranging from Red Potions to Green Potions and, under "certain conditions", Blue Potions. [2][3][4] The shop owners are Kotake and Koume, two witches previously seen in Ocarina of Time though almost completely unrelated as per the laws of Termina. Link first encounters this area while trying to gain entry deeper into the Southern Swamp, however a Big Octo blocks the path. Link must save Koume who usually runs boat tours at the Swamp Tourist Center. The young hero navigates through the puzzling Woods of Mystery, with the help of a Monkey.[5] The young hero then finds an unconscious Koume and must go to the Potion Shop, where Koume's sister Kotake gives Link a free Bottle containing Red Potion.[6] Link returns to Koume and gives her the potion, the now revived Koume returns to her post running boat tours, this allows Link access to the deeper section of the Swamp.[7] At this time, however, Blue Potions are not available until obtaining the Mask of Scents. The conspiracy goes that the Magic Hag (Kotake) of the Magic Hag's Potion Shop purposefully witholds Blue Potions from customers due to a compulsive greed over them. She is also known to engage in violent and unpredictable behavior: This state of her is formally known as "Sadistic Hag". In this state, her power, speed, durability, range, and precision increase tremendously, seemingly transforming her into a completely different purposes. She is also known to suffer from many neurological diseases including, but not limited to: Dementia, Alzheimer's, Story Before this experience, it had been over 10 years since I played Majora’s Mask. Like most people, the game became a part of my childhood and had a meaningful impact on my life. It all began around July of 2014 when I was working at the local corner store in my town. There wasn’t much business that day. The town I lived in, Suntown, was in the middle of a desert valley, most people minded their own business, and yet there wasn’t a person in sight. I was surprised the manager was still keeping the store open even though we hadn’t had much traffic within the past few hours. One interesting fact about my workplace back then was that it was built near some witch burning site used in the dark ages/medieval legends, just urban legend though. Finally at closing time, I was the one in charge of locking the doors. I grabbed a newspaper as I headed out and saw in the paper advertisements for garage sales. One address caught my attention because it was where my friend Chris lived. The next day during my lunch break, I went to my friend’s house to check out what was being sold. I saw his Mom outside managing the sale but said Chris wasn’t there, but that I was more than welcome to buy whatever he was selling. I looked through his boxes of game related stuff and as luck would have it I found a copy of Majora’s Mask; although it didn’t have the original cover of the game on it. It was wrapped in blue duck tape and written in permanent marker, it read: “MAJORA”. I asked Chris’ Mom how much the game was, and to my shock, she said I could just have it. I came back from my break, the manager coming in about an hour later. He told me that I could go home early today if I wanted since we were gonna close early, after which I did go home. Everything felt like it had taken a turn for the better. Already having an N64, I popped the cartrige into the system and turned it on. It didn’t work at first, so I decided to blow into the cartrige to try and fix it, after which it worked. The opening sequence began, but this is when I started to notice some strange things: The music in the opening sequence was replaced with the Magic Hag’s Potion Shop theme. I thought it must’ve been a glitch considering how wacked out the cartrige already looked. I saw Chris’ filename on it along with another file, this one’s name being NBP. I assumed NBP meant some sort of gang symbol but I disregarded it. I decided to play on NBP’s file out of respect for my friend’s privacy. The most recent save for the file was at the Southern Swamp and my Link avatar’s Tunic was blue, similar to the Zora Tunic in Ocarina of Time. Again, I assumed it was some glitch or just colors not loading in the right places. It looked like the file had already been 100% completed, all masks and everything even though the file from the select screen didn’t show all that progress – it appeared brand new. In the Inventory there were all of the bottles in the bottom section and one of them had a Red, Blue, and Green Potion, the rest being empty. I tried to exit Inventory but everytime I pressed B or Start to exit, a text message would pop up saying “You must equip a Potion Bottle!”. I randomly selected the Green Potion to assign to the C-buttons, after which the game let me close my Inventory. At this point I knew something was definitely up with this game. I immediately shut off the game and took the cartrige out, putting it in a shoebox under my bed. I stopped playing for the night and went to bed. During my morning shift at work that next day, I noticed the manager wasn’t here. I got a text from another number saying that a truck containing blue putty crashed into his car, totalling it entierely and that there would be no work that day. It sounded like quite the terrible event, but at least I had the rest of the day to myself. I went over to Chris’ house to check up on him, he opened the door and welcomed me inside. I got straight to the point asking him about the cartrige, I asked him to tell me where he got the cartrige from, how long he’s had it, and what the condition of it was previously. He told me that he never had a copy of Majora’s Mask and was quite shocked I didn’t know this considering he had told me the previous day – I still stand by my belief that I had no recollection of anything like that ever happening. He said just to play the cartrige anyway and that most people wouldn’t complain over getting a free N64 game, to which I agreed. I went back home afterwards and played the game again. The sound, graphics, everything was perfectly fine. I opened up the NBP file and began playing. Still at the Southern Swamp, the colors of the walls and floors would sparatically flash rapid shades of blue and white. Whenever I would try to leave the area by any means (whether it be flying or exiting through a path), after each transition I would just end up back at the Boat Cruise. I entered the Boat Cruise building only to find no NPCs in it. Afterwards, I travelled to the Potion Shop to see if anything changed there. Usually, the hag would be seen asleep on the job but instead she had a meanacing stare that followed you everywhere and had hyper-realistic blood shot eyes. I tried interacting with the hag but she would always respond with “…”. I tried to leave the shop, but the door said it was locked. I opened up the Inventory once again and this time saw I had no items other than a Blue Potion. Similar to last time, when I tried to exit the Inventory, I would get a prompt saying “DRINK IT.”. Once I decided to equip the Blue Potion to my C-button, the game automatically made Link drink it, after which the game froze. This happened for about 7 seconds and as I was reaching towards the N64 to reset it, a jumpscare with an image of the hag in it popped up with a loud auditory scream. Then, an animated clip showed Koume beating her sister started playing. After this, the screen went to static and stayed that way until turning the TV off. I was flabergasted at what I had just witnessed. I heard a knock on the door and opened it, only to find a Policeman asking me questions about what happened to my friend Kyle. I responded not knowing what was going on, and the police officer had told me that someone tagged his house all with blue spray paint. The officer saw my N64 and complimented me for being “old-school”, after which he decided to leave. I felt bad for what happened to Chris, but my curiousity in the game and its connections with unfortunate events peaked my interest but also concerned me. I drove to Chris’ house and saw an old man being arrested across the street from him. He appeared homeless, drenched in some weird blue liquid. I asked one of the officers what had happened and told me that he was being charged with piracy, illegal residence in the USA, arson, illegal chemistry work, and a number of charges. Apparently he had been the one to spray paint Chris’ house. I asked why he did it, and his only response was “no blue potions are in stock”. The phrase perplexed me, what he said made no sense to me. After watching him get arrested, I decided to go back home to play the game just one more time. This time, there was no opening sequence in the game. It simply stayed frozen showing a shade of dark blue, almost Indigo. I pressed some buttons and nothing happened. I tried turning off the N64, but it was somehow defying physics and science by keeping the N64 displaying on the TV, even when unplugging everything and the TV itself. I figured I had no choice but to play. I pressed Reset on the N64 and the game loaded up like normally, but with one exception: The music was voiced over by really bad high pitched squeaking (screaming, yelling, etc.?). I once again played on file NBP and awaited my next task. I spawned in a different location from the Owl Statue – right in front of the door to the Magic Hag’s Potion Shop. I knew the game was telling me to go outside because the further away I got from the shop the louder static would produce from the TV and the visuals would get worse. After going inside, I noticed the hag wasn’t there this time. There was a treasure chest in the middle of the carpet floor and inside of it was a Blue Potion. After uncovering it, it was already assigned to my C-button. A prompt came up saying “Are Blue Potions in Stock?”, giving the option of YES or NO. Considering I had one im my Inventory, I choose the YES option, afterwhich the game crashed and emitted pixelated noise and high frequency sounds. About 5 seconds after another jumpscare of the hag came up with hyper-realistic blood dripping from her eyes. The face was so realistic I thought it was part of the TV, having 1080p HD and everything. A choice option came up, asking “ARE BLUE POTIONS IN STOCK?” having YES and NO as answers. I pressed know, and for around 8 seconds, a gif of the hag beating her sister once more showed up on screen. Smoke began arising from the N64, and once I pulled the cartrige out, it had already been so hot that it’s melting apart like butter. Firecrackers starting shooting out of the N64 as well, nearly setting my apartment on fire. I looked at what was left of the cartrige, only to find that it turned into a normal Majora’s Mask cartridge.